Loki's New War
by Silent's Screams
Summary: Loki has made an experiment that has gone completely wrong, creating zombies that kill. Loki joins the Avengers to fight them off. Also, they have some help on the way.
1. Prologue

_Prologue _

After working a long while of walking through the jail cells, Loki was sat in a dentist-like chair. He was chained to the seat, not being aggressive as he sat there. Captain America, also Steve Rogers, grabbed a bright light snd shined it into the god's gleaming eyes. Steve shouted, "What army did you send?"

"An army of the dead," Loki smirked. "A disease known as Terophia, giving a human the ability of speed, strength, agility, and immunity. The disease kills other humans, making more zombies to destroy this world."

"What do they do?" Iron Man, Tony Stark, crossed his arms.

"Bite," Loki breathed, "They are attracted to sound, and will bite who they wish. To be honest, this disease has a weakness; therefore, I know it will be a rare human to fight it."

"Will it harm us?" Black Widow, Natasha Romanov, shivered.

"Nope. Only you and the other SHIELD agents. The Avengers, other than you, are given special, inhuman abilities. They will not be affected."

Her eyes grew with fear and Hawkeye grabbed her shoulder. He reassured her, "Don't be afraid. I will protect you."

"No can do, Hawkeye," Loki chuckled in his seat. "They can eat you, not bite you, fools. Natasha and Hawkeye can be bitten, since they are basically human. Though, the other Avengers can only be eaten. So, don't think you're safe!" His eyes bristled with evil. He put his lips together and muttered, "You can capture one, but they come in packs of a thousand."

"Capture one?" Bruce Banner, Hulk, stopped working on the computer.

"Yes. When you do, try to control it and it will be an influence on thr other ones. Also, you might want to warn the humans to hide and be silent, or the zombies will go through a frenzy."

"Why are you helping us?" Steve hunched over Loki, now nose-to-nose with him.

"I lost control of them and wish for them not to kill me," Loki looked at Nick Fury. "I wish to help you, before the population is dead."

"Permission denied," Nick stormed over to Loki. "You think it's that easy?"

"I just helped you, Nick. I still have much more to say about the zombies that might be useful."

"He's right," Thor sighed. "We will need him."

"Alright, fine," Nick hesitated before saying so. "Now, tell us what they look like." His eyes were serious, studying for an expression on Loki's poker face.

"You can tell them apart from humans," Loki stared around. "Each of them are the bloodiest things you have ever seen. Though, some females are very pretty, which might flutter you out of your spirits and hypnotize you. Also, they have blind-blue eyes and run like hooligans."

"Okay," Natasha took down the notes and looked to a cell. "Loki, you will be held there until further notice."

"Good, let's get this party started."


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One _

Sirens sounded on my iPhone and I pressed the "OK" button to read the emergency message. It read, "EMERGENCY ATTACK ON NEW YORK! HIDE AND BE QUIET IMMEDIATELY!" I looked to my roommate who was looking out the window. I asked her, "You wanna go to your Aunt Nina's clpthing shop? We need to go fast."

"If you say so," she shrugged and we went out the apartment. We crossed the street and entered a shop where people hid. My roommate asked, "Do you really think people believe this? It's stupid! I am going to go outside and wave my arms, screaming. They'll see their wrong."

"No, Felicity! That"s stupid! It's always a good idea to make sure," I stared at her, shaking beneath my skin. "We need to get to the darkest and quietest room."

"How 'bout the office, Nikki?" Felicity insisted. "Turn off all the lights. We can also see outside."

"Okay, let's go."

When we were up, Felicity hid underneath the office chair, while I went into a dresser. I peeked out the window and noticed it was opened. Then, before I could get to it, a human figure passed by. Behind it, a hundred more followed in. They looked like they were dressed for Halloween, since their clothes were ragged, bloody and dirty. Their hair was crazy and their eyes were a ghosty, misty, blind-blue.

They were like... like zombies. Was this the emergency?

Felicity lifted her head, hitting it on the chair. It made the chair BANG and the zombies lifted their heads to us. One roared, running straight to us. I crawled across the dresser, my hands running along a barrel of a gun. Now, the zombies were going crazy, clashing through windows and... biting people.

Using my instincts, I grabbed the shotgun and steadied it to a straight point. Once the zombie entered, I shot it in the head, making it fall. The door banged open and two zombies burst through it. They grabbed Felicity, ignoring my presence, bit her, then left her there. She squealed and screeched, slamming her bitten hand on the floor. Her once green eyes turned to a shade of blind-blue. Her teeth grew into vampire like fangs and she abruptly stopped.

Felicity now a zombie, got up and looked at me. She growled and her pretty face grew into a now dirty face. Suprisingly, she was still pretty. I looked at her back, raising the shotgun in my defense. She held out her hands and attacked me. Felicity got off of me, after her bite. Then she ran away to the other zombies.

"Oh God!" I cried, looking at the bite. Someone crashed through the window. It was a handsome man with silvery-blue eyes. Another man, with a godly look and black hair, came into sight. I looked st them and onto my wound. My eyes felt bulgy and swollen and I screamed, "AH!" The bitr felt like fire, and all I wamted was for it to stop. Then, everything changed. My tongue flickered at the taste of human blood. I turned around, smirking at the men in front of me.

The man with blue eyes held out his shield, but the other stopped him, "This is a good one to have. Call the SHIELD agents. New York is down for now."

Later thst day, I scratched at the clear cell glass that I was held inside. I growled as the god passed me and snickered. I managed to speak, hungry for his blood running through my fingers, "What's so funny?" I slid my claw-like fingertips across the glass.

"Just that I am now the one watching another from the outside," the god paced. "I am no longer the villain." He stopped and stared at me, "Do you remember anything about you?"

"Me?" I grasped my chest, feeling stale blood pour out. Did I have a past life?

"Yes, you were a human."

"You're lying! STOP!" I clung onto the glass, it cracking beneath my fingertips. A image flew through my head. I was running... Running with a gun. I wore a camo outfit, like I was in the military. I grabbed my head and flinched. "What was that?!"

"You must be getting a memory of your past life as a human," Loki traced his finger along the controls. "I designed you that way." A crooked smile appeared on his bony face.

"You? I am my own person."

"Or zombie. See, I was the one who created you this way."

"We found her identity," a black man with an eye patch came out. He looked at me and gasped, "I thought she would b-be ugly!"

"I told you, Mr. Fury, that I designed the women to look as themselves."

"Oh. Anyways, here's her identity. Read it aloud to her." Nick left, glancing back at me.

"You are Nikki June Argon," Loki read aloud, his voice tender. "Your occupation was a soldier in the US army. Your roommate was Felicity Kestrel Baggins. Obviously, she was bitten as well." A memory shot through my head, a girl with red hair and green eyes walked alpng a path with me. Loki smirked and went on, "You loved the army as a kid and dread to be a writer."

"Get it out of me!" I slammed my head on the wall. "It hurts!"

"Life is pain, Nikki."

"MY NAME IS NOT NIKKI!"

"What is it then?" his voice and eyes were challenging.

I stood silent, my eyes piercing into his. I narrowed them, crossed my arms, and paced around the cell. He smirked, this time, much calmer than usual. I sat down, scraping my fingernails across the smooth flooring. He sat down too, fascinated. Oddly, he murmured, "You and I are so much alike. We both pace and watch our guard more than anything else. We both do not understand life, and want to fight for it."

My eyes closed, wet drops falling from them. They were dry, and I remembered being held by... by someone who was very much like me. Loki went on, "We both want to give up; we have strong feelings. Strong beliefs. Did you know there was someone like you?"

"There is no one like me," I clawed my ears. "Just go away and never come back."

"Me? Who would keep you company!" Loki chuckled.

A voice inturrupted Loki, "I'm keeping watch, tonight." He looked at me and back to Loki. "You may leave." His voice was challenging, yet, under control. I remembered him from grabbing me when I was trying to escape. He had silvery-blue eyes and wasn't wearing his blue suit.

"Well, you may rest," Loki calmly said, anger deep in his voice. "I've got this one, Steve."

Steve narrowed his eyes. Then Loki got up and left. Once he was gone, Steve studied me and walked to the glass. Hunger roared in my stomach and I tried to nip at him, but the glass watched me like a dog. I scraped at the floor and stared at Steve.

"Your name is Nikki, correct?" he leaned against the wall.

"No."

"Who are you then?"

I turned around, hunching over to block the incoming memories and hungerm A good side and a bad side fought over me. I didn't know which I wanted

"What do you want to be called?"

"No one."

"I know you want to be named."

"I DO NOT!" I slammed my fists on the floor and it crumbled. I ran over to the pillar and punched it. It shook and vibrated and I was tempted to eat it. I looked at Steve, who barely seemed to change. He stepped on something, which made a loud noise. My eyes shot upward and everything stopped. All I knew was to bite or eat. I growled and ripped at the glass. Steve pressed the alarm and I was covered in sound.

Agents burst down and watched the glass with their guns. I held up my hands, infuriated with this cowardly act. I bent down and said, "Call me Zel."


End file.
